


Showing Off

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Healthy Relationships, Love, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: You're smaller than the average person and your wonderful partner cannot help but show off just how cute that you are!
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Showing Off

**Hanzo**

There was this fluttering feeling of nerves within you as you approached the small tea-room that you were set to be meeting Hanzo along with his younger brother Genji. This was going to be the first person from Hanzo’s family that you were going to officially meet, he had wanted to ease you into meeting with them because they weren’t the most welcoming and Genji was a friendly-face.

With a soft push on the door you stepped inside to see that it was mostly empty apart from the soft sound of voices coming from further within. Hanzo had clearly booked out the entire place for this meeting. It was as you wandered towards the voices that you spotted Hanzo sitting poised opposite another with this incredibly bright green hair which was flick back off his delicate features.

A noise of surprise came from the young man before both of them rose up to greet you. “Hanzo, this cannot possibly be the who you were just telling me about?” He gestured towards you and you almost wanted to run at his comments, a deep blush was pulling across Hanzo’s features before Genji continued. “It appears that my brother simply forgot to mention just how adorable that you are…” With a couple of strides Genji was standing before you as if to inspect you in greater detail.

A hard huff came from Hanzo as he bolted forward too, taking his brother by his upper-arm and pushing him aside. “Genji!” He scolded. “I’m sorry…” Then muttering down to you softly. “You must have a bad memory… I just mentioned to you how wonderfully captivating that they are…” Then wrapping his arm around your waist to hold you close to his side.

“It must be nice being taller than someone for once, hmm?” Genji smirked at his brother before eyeing you once again and seeing that small smile that you were fighting too before Hanzo responded simply. “Our relationships does come with some advantages…” Then he squeezed your hip and offered you a tiny smile. “Come now, let us sit and talk, I’m sure that you’re both to be fast friends.”

**Reinhardt**

An obscenely loud chortle came from the direction of a nearby meeting room and you glanced over from where you had been focusing on filing away some documents to see Reinhardt ducking down to exit the room with Torbjörn by his side and by the look on the engineers face he was clearly telling him some outrageous story.

“… and then I just…” Reinhardt cut himself off mid-sentence when he noticed you across the room attempting to mind your own business but so entranced with his presence that you weren’t really focusing on your task anymore. “Look!” Reinhardt barked suddenly and instantly your cheeks were set aflame. “Look, what did I tell you!”

It was then that Torbjörn squinted his eyes in your direction before smirking to himself and approaching as Reinhardt rushed to be by your side, wrapping an arm proudly around your shoulders and poising himself perfectly upright. “What did I tell you, hmm?” Reinhardt repeated before looking down at you and informing him. “I had just mentioned to Torbjörn that I wanted him and Ingrid to meet you.” The blush on your cheeks only deepened.

“I was also mentioning just how damned cute that you are!” Reinhardt said and it was followed by a booming laughter as he lifted his arm to spin you around and then locking his arms around you. “I’m sorry… I know I’m embarrassing you…” He rested his forehead sweetly against your own before adding in a soft voice. “I just couldn’t be prouder to have someone like you in my life~” Reinhardt continued adoringly before pecking your lips once before turning to look at Torbjörn. “Was I right about how cute they are?”

A deep chortle came from Torbjörn as he responded. “Come, you big oath…” He said sensing your need to be out of this conversation that was making you blush in such a way. “Ana is going to be expecting us at our next meeting…” He said before adding in a kind way. “But if Reinhardt likes you this much then I would be glad for you to meet my Ingrid…” Torbjörn nodded and Reinhardt beamed a grin proudly. “We’ll arrange details later.”

**Zarya**

The headphones that you had placed into your ears were blasting your music loudly as you did your workout, first on the treadmill for a brisk jog and then to the bike for a quick ride and finished off with some weights for toning which was always where you found your girlfriend Aleksandra practicing her lifting with her gym-buddies.

As you placed your weight back onto the bar you popped your headphone out and heard a voice from across the room. “Raaah!” The sound of a heavy weight hit the ground and you briefly gazed over to see Aleksandra’s gaze heavily on your own whilst she watched a friend do some deadlifts, quickly you averted your gaze. “I just cannot get over how incredibly cute that they are…” She swooned clearly not aware that you could hear now.

“I’ve never heard you talk this way about someone…” Her friend responded. “You really must like them…” They laughed lowly and Aleksandra laughed too. “I do… I really do like them…” She said proudly. “I like everything about them but I especially love how compact that they are…” Even now you could feel her heated gaze on you as you moved to gather your water bottle and phone. “I could easily lift them.”

Her friends only seemed to laugh and a smirk even pulled over your face before you took your other headphone out and approached them, Aleksandra seemed to blush on your approach but straightened her broad shoulders and stepped forward. “Hey, I’m gonna head for a shower… I’ll wait for you by the car.” You informed her before leaning up on your tip-toes to peck her lips. “Don’t wear yourself out too much~” You teased before turning on your heel and sauntering towards the showers.

Just behind you the flustered voice of Aleksandra followed. “Wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my blog https://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to swing by there to make a request or read my other imagines!


End file.
